


[Podfic] The Feather At The Pivot Point

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-War, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: As the new head of the Klingon Empire, L'Rell only agrees to initiate diplomatic relations with the Federation on the condition that she is allowed to name the ambassador assigned to Qo'noS: Katrina Cornwell.





	[Podfic] The Feather At The Pivot Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Feather At The Pivot Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224313) by [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka). 



Length: 00:22:06

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Trek/The%20Feather%20At%20The%20Pivot%20Point.mp3) (16MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Trek/The%20Feather%20At%20The%20Pivot%20Point.m4b) (10MB) 


End file.
